Goro (G)
|season = Kamen Rider G |motif = Wine, G |type = Protagonist Villain (Brainwashed, Formerly) Hero (Currently) |affiliation = Shade (formerly) Himself |homeworld = Earth |firstepisode = Kamen Rider G |lastepisode = Kamen Rider Zi-O: Over Quartzer |numberofepisodes = 1 (G) 1 (Movie) |cast = Goro Inagaki |label2 = Kamen Rider G |image2 = |shadeofcolor = red }} is , a Kamen Rider created for the 10th anniversary of the Heisei Era in the mini-production Kamen Rider G. History Kamen Rider G Goro was a guinea pig in for tests and was wiped of his memories. When he sees that his girlfriend Eri Hinata (Yumiko Shaku) is amongst the hostages Shade has taken, he regains his memories and turns on the Shade terrorists. Oda is forced to reveal himself as the Phylloxera Worm, and reveals that several other Shade members have been converted into Worms. Goro transforms into Kamen Rider G to take on the Worms, defeating them all save for Phylloxera who is much too strong for him. Just then, Kamen Rider Decade and the other Heisei Kamen Riders appear to give Kamen Rider G the confidence he needed to destroy the Phylloxera Worm with his Swirling Rider Kick. As the Phylloxera Worm says in his last breath that the war is not over, Goro proclaims that he will protect the world from Shade's evil influence, before he can reunite with Eri. Kamen Rider Zi-O: Over Quartzer Goro appeared alongside with Kamen Rider Zangetsu Kachidoki Arms, Kamen Rider Brain, Kamen Rider Kuuga (2015 Manga Version), and Kamen Sentai Gorider to battle against the multiple Kasshines. Transformation Along with a transformation pose that draws the letter "G" in the air with both arms, Goro wears his own wine bottle on the belt buckle with a shout: "Now, my vintage is at a good time... Henshin!" (今、僕のヴィンテージが芳醇の時を迎える……変身！ Ima, boku no vu~intēji ga hōjun no toki o mukaeru…… Henshin!). Rider Powers A large "G" is placed around the eyes and chest of the whole body, which is composed of the basic colors black and red. "O" is placed on the ear, and when viewed from the left, it can be read as "GO" along with the surroundings of the eyes. The helmet, including the mask part, can be removed without canceling his transformation. G's powers are mostly based on wine, and even his weapon is based on a bottle opener. By activating a switch on his belt, he can perform the [[Rider Kick|'Swirling Rider Kick']] (スワリング・ライダーキック Suwaringu Raidā Kikku), which is similar to Faiz's Crimson Smash. This name of the technique is shouted by G himself, and the letter "G" appears in the blast of the enemy that he defeated. Equipment Transformation belt Kamen Rider G's transformation belt resembles a wing-type corkscrew. He transforms by inserting a small wine bottle into the belt and then pulling the lever, similar to how a wing-type corkscrew is normally used. In addition, its power source in wine bottle necessary to execute the Swirling Rider Kick is filled into the whole body by further pushing the left part of the buckle. * : Doesn't have any official name, it is a special wine bottle with a special label "GORO". The contents seem to contain some kind of power source, and it is used to transform into Kamen Rider G and activate the Swirling Rider Kick. The year of its wine's manufacture is 1973. Weapons Kamen Rider G can summon a special sword resembling a sommelier knife from the "G''" symbol on his chest. Doesn't have any official name, the sword has two blades that are retractable and its handle is in the shape of the letter G, the top blade is resemble the sommelier knife and the bottom part is a corkscrew. Rider Machine During the helicopter chase scene, Kamen Rider G is riding Kamen Rider V3's Hurricane from the film ''Kamen Rider The Next. Behind the scenes Portrayal Goro was portrayed by of SMAP. As Kamen Rider G, his suit actor was . Notes *His name is directly lifted from the name of the actor, Goro Inagaki. *It is not known how Goro got his Rider powers, but it can be presumed that his powers came with Shade's modification of his body and that his Rider form is the form of "Cyborg Code G". *Despite being an one-off Rider, G's use of a beverage to transform is a concept that would later be used by the New Generation Riders in Kamen Rider Gaim. *G returned in ''Kamen Rider Zi-O: Over Quartzer'' as part of an army of extra Riders which included the Goriders, the manga incarnation of Kuuga, Brain and Zangetsu Kachidoki Arms. *The year of its wine's manufacture is also the birth year for Gorō Inagaki, the actor of Goro. Appearances * Kamen Rider G * Kamen Rider Zi-O: Over Quartzer Category:Kamen Riders Category:Heroes Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Good turns evil Category:Evil turns good Category:G Riders Category:G Characters